Give Me One Reason Why I Should Let My Sister Stay
by Pinkie Polly
Summary: If you have not read Give Me One Reason, you need to read that first! This is about how Lana's little 10 year old sister travels back in time and meets up with her. She likes Peter, Lana's boyfriend, but in the end he will prove he loves Lana.
1. How Did You Get Here?

Chapter One

How Did You Get Here?

Hi! It's Lana again! Now I am 16, and I have been here for almost two years now and, yeah. Things are going great, until…

**It was early in the morning and I was just starting to wake up. I rolled over and screamed. "Lana, what's wrong?" Peter asked running into the room. By now, he knew things went wrong a lot. **

**I screamed again. "How did you get here? Jenna, does Mom know you are here?"**

"**No! She doesn't know you are here either, but your crazy friends told me you were here," Jenna said.**

"**Confused?" Peter said looking at us.**

"**Peter meet Jenna, my little annoying sister."**

"**Not again!" Peter said jokingly walking out the door.**

"**Well, here," I said grabbing some clothes. "Change into these. Then I will go tell Jack you are here."**

"**OMG!!! I get to meet Jack!!!"**

"**Duh." I just then remembered that she had a huge crush on him in the movies. Well, this will be interesting!**

**After she got done getting dressed, I told her to stay in my room and wait for me to come back.**

"**But I want to go too!"**

"**Too bad!" I said walking off.**

"**Jack!" I shouted. He was on the other side of the ship.**

"**Yes?" **

"**My sister somehow got here. If you want to stick a gun in her face and shoot her that would be fine," I said seriously. **

"**I am not going to shoot your little sister," he said looking at me. He was reading a book, right side up this time! I taught him how to read during the time I had been here.**

"**No, go ahead! I am giving you permission!"**

"**First of all, if I wanted to shoot her, I would not need permission from you. Second, no."**

"**Can we throw her overboard?"**

"**Lana, let it go," he said going back to his book. "You really hate your sister don't you?"**

"**DUH!!!"**

"**Why?" he said once again looking away from his book.**

"**Every time I like someone, some how she takes them away from me. I don't want that to happen with Peter. I mean, she is, like, what five years younger than me? And she steals all the guys!"**

"**Sound like my kind of girl," he said.**

"**You are four times older than her! But she does have a HUGE crush on you," I said thinking up an evil plan to get rid of her…never mind…I got nothing. Darn!**

"**Well, lets go meet your little sister! What is her name?" he said getting up.**

"**Jenna."**


	2. I Can't Find Her!

Chapter Two

I Can't Find Her!!!

"Well, hello Jenna," Jack said striding into the room.

"**OMG!!! It's Jack!!!" she said running up and hugging him.**

"**No touchy!" he said pushing her away.**

"**Sorry," she said backing off looking at her feet. "So…what do I do now that I am here?"**

"**I don't care. Entertain yourself," Jack said leaving.**

"**Ok," she said following him.**

**He noticed after a few minutes that she was following him. He quickly jerked to the left. She followed. He, then, quickly jerked to the right. She followed again. "When I said fine something to do, I meant something besides following me!"**

"**Sorry," She said again. She headed back to me. I looked away pretending not to notice her. "Whatcha doin'?"**

"**Jenna, leave me alone. I am going to explain to Peter why you are here."**

"**Can I come?"**

"**Nope," I said walking to Peter.**

"**Why not?" she said following.**

"**Because, you shouldn't even be here! Now you can't go home for another year," I said turning around to Peter. "Jenna, why don't you go annoy Jack? That is fun."**

"**Ok," she said walking off.**

"**Peter listen," I commanded. "Jenna will try to take you away from me. Don't fall for it."**

"**Why would I? She is, like, 5 or 6 years younger than me."**

"**Well, the others did."**

"**What others?" he said looking at me suspicious.**

"**We will talk about it later." **

"**I like Peter," Jenna said when we were getting ready for bed. I can't believe I had to share a room with that little brat!**

"**Too bad, he is mine," I said calmly, though inside I was scared to death. I knew this would happen.**

**It had been a week now. I wanted to kill Jenna off and feed her to the fish, but…no! _Peter_ wouldn't let me, he can be stupid at times. **

**Well, one day, Jenna and me got into a fight about Peter. "I like him!" Jenna shouted. We were pushing at each other.**

"**Well, to bad! He likes me!" I yelled.**

"**Girls, stop fighting!" Peter said stepping between us.**

"**Shut up! We are fighting over you…" _SLPASH!!!_ We all hit the water. Jenna and Peter were fine, but me? I hit the ship when I was plunging into the water and that knocked the breath out of me. So…I wasn't quite sure, all I knew was that I was drowning and nobody knew about it. Jenna and Peter were just now climbing the rope and they though I was right behind them, but WRONG!!! I was floating down to the bottom of the ocean. OUCH!!! I think I hit a reef! Oh well, at least I didn't hit the bottom.**

"**Where is Lana?" Peter asked almost on the ship.**

"**I don't know. I thought she was right behind you," Jack said. He was the only one helping them get back on the ship. The crew pretty much hated Jenna. HA! They loved me!**

"**Oh, great!" Peter said as he jumped back into the water. He couldn't find me because a current pulled me away, not that far, but a little. His head popped back up. "I can't find her!" He shouted to Jack and Jenna.**

"**Just leave her down there!" Jenna replied. **

"**NO!" Jack and Peter both said. _SPLASH!!!_ Jack jumped in too. Now they were both looking for me. I was almost dead again because I had now been under for I don't know how long? **

"**Found her!" Jack said to Peter. He picked me up and swan back to the ship with Peter. **

"**She isn't breathing!!!" Peter shouted.**


	3. Moldy Bread and Salt Water

Chapter Three

Moldy Bread and Salt Water

"Well, she isn't wearing a corset, so I don't know what to do!" Jack shouted.

"**Well, think of something!" Peter snapped back.**

"**I can't think with all the panic!!!" Jack replied.**

**Then I started coughing. "I hate it when you do that!" Peter said.**

"**Do what?" I asked. **

"**Almost die like that! That is what the…23 time you have been in trouble since you got here!!!" **

"**Sorry," I said as I stopped coughing.**

"**Come on Jenna," I said dragging her with me.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked.**

"**You'll see!" I knew she would hate me for this…wait why do I care!?! "We're here!"**

"**Lana! NO!!!" She knew what I was going to do. We had just arrived at the brig. **

"**Opps!" I said pushing her in and shutting the door.**

"**Lana, you can't keep me in here forever."**

"**Sure I can! I am the only one who knows you are down here. Ttyl!!!" I said leaving.**

**It had been six hours now, I knew she was hungry. So I tried to be nice and I took her a moldy piece of bread and salt water. "Lana, let me out, please?" she asked nicely for once.**

"**Only if you stay away from Peter." I demanded. **

"**Fine," she said. And I was stupid enough to let her out. "Ha! Fingers crossed!"**

"**You little brat!" I screamed running after her. After we got on deck, and I don't know what happened after that.**

"**What happened?" I asked Peter who was carrying me to my room (again).**

"**You were running after Jenna and she hit you in the head with a mop." **

"**You still think she is a sweet little girl?" I asked Jack who was following us.**

"**I never said she was sweet. I said she was my type of girl," Jack corrected me.**

"**What kind of girl is that?" Peter asked, though he already knew the answer.**

"**The cheating kind."**

**Guess what! I am so exited! I haven't gotten hurt in a month! _OUCH_!!! Scratch that…I just slipped. "I'm ok!" I announced getting up.**

**All of a sudden I hear a girl-like scream. It came from down the hall, I went in there and saw Jack screaming on top of a chair. "Get it away! Get it away!"**

"**Jenna!" I yelled hoping she could hear-**

"**What?" she asked popping in. OMG!!! How _dare_ she interrupt my thinking process!**

"**Why did you bring Fred?" I said pointing to the hamster on the ground.**

"**This is Bob! Fred died," She said picking him up and talking him to our room.**

"**Don't sorry Jack. It won't happen again," I said while he was getting down.**

"**What? That didn't bother me! It just a stupid little scary gross thing! No big deal!" Although when he said that he looked liked a chill was going down his back. **


	4. Stupidhead

Chapter Four

**Stupidhead!**

It had now been three long months since the mini devil came back in time. It was early in the morning and all I could do was cry. Jenna had gone to breakfast already. I'm guessing Peter heard me because, well…you will see.

"**Lana?" he said coming over and rubbing my back. "Are you ok?"**

"**No!" I said burying myself under pillows.**

"**Come on, tell me what is wrong."**

"**No!"**

"**Why not?" he said still talking in a calm voice.**

"**No! Uhmmmm…wait…that wasn't a yes or no question."**

"**No, it wasn't."**

"**Sorry, I am just not feeling well today. Today is the eleventh anniversary of my sister's death."**

"**The one that is on the deck???" Peter asked trying to make me smile. Well…it worked.**

"**If it was, I wouldn't be crying would I?" I asked.**

"**Meanie!!!" Jenna said walking in and grabbing her cell phone.**

"**You…you…you are such a _STUPIDHEAD!!!_" Yes I know that sounds stupid but it was the only thing I could think of. "Why didn't you tell me you had a cell phone?!?" **

"**You never asked," she said in a sassy tone.**

"**Give it over!" I yelled.**

"**Forget about it."**

"**_NOW!"_ I said that in a way like a mother correcting her child.**

"**Fine miss grumpy pants," she said giving me the phone and leaving.**

"**Why isn't your sister sad about your other sister dying?" Peter asked when she left. **

"**Remember, she was only a couple months old when that happened," I replied. By now I had stopped crying and I was already dressed and I was heading out onto the deck with Jenna's phone. **

"**That's ok leave me here! I was just talking. No big deal!" he called but I was too far to hear him. **

**By now I was on the deck and dialing my mom's phone number.**

"**Mom?" I said remembering her voice.**

"**Lana? Is that you? Where have you been? I have missed you so much! When are you coming home?"**

"**Yes, it is me. I have been in the Caribbean Sea. I miss you too. I can never come home though." Then she got quiet. I explained how I could never come home again (read the end of last book if you don't remember). "Jenna is here with me. She will be home in 9 months."**

"**Mom? You are breaking up. Bye." She wasn't breaking up. I was. I hated talking to her. It made me feel like going home again but even if I wanted to, I couldn't.**

"**Now to call Taylor and Anna," I said to myself. "Hello?"**

"**Lana!" They both said together.**

"**Yea?" I said kidding. "What have ya'll been doing?"**

"**Hey! No time to talk about us! Tell us about you and Peter!" Anna said excited.**

**So…yeah. I explained everything. And then I had to go because it was time to go to bed. Yeah…we were on the phone all day.**

"**If you wasted all my minutes, you are paying for them," Jenna said grabbing her phone.**

"**Oh, like I have any money?" I said. Yes, we were at it again.  
**


	5. Not My Fault!

Chapter Five

**Not My Fault!!!**

**Ok, so it has been another _LONG _two months. **

**Total 5 months (with the devil). I want to strangle her SO much!!! Stupid Peter, he still won't let me! "Come on Peter! Let me kill her!" I said when Peter and me were alone.**

**He didn't even answer me. And I knew he heard me because he smiled slightly. **

**I was bored. Really bored. So I just sat on the railing and started drawing. "Hi!" Jenna shouted right behind me. Now I know what you are thinking…_ 'This is getting boring! This is the third time she has fallen off the ship. Get some new ideas!!!' _Well, guess what?!? _WRONG_!!! I am not going to fall of the ship _this_ time. Well, I did fall, just not off the ship.**

Right as she shouted hi, I fell off the railing onto the deck headfirst. Of course, now it is time to blackout (again). I think I was out for about four hours. This time I wasn't even moved to my room. The only reason I think I woke up so soon was because I felt _something_ pulled my hair.

"Ouch!" I said waking up. When I opened my eyes I saw a little baby with the mother pulling her away.

"Same old Lana," Elizabeth said as she pulled Lilly away. I guess I did look rather odd. I had my head on the deck (I guess Peter or someone saw me and put a pillow under my head) with my legs up in the air like a dead dog.

"Uhmmmm…not my fault this time!" I said as I was getting up.

"And whose was it then?" She asked while we were walking around.

Obviously she hadn't been here long. "You haven't been here long have you?"

"No, we just got on about five minutes ago."

It was hard to believe we docked and set sail that fast. This morning I couldn't see any land. Oh, well, why do I care? "The devil did it!"

"Whom may I ask is the devil that you are referring to?" she asked confused.

"My _EVIL_ little sister!"

"How did she get here?" So, I explained everything (again).

"Hey, Will!" I said after I was done talking to Elizabeth.

"Watz up, dog?" he said trying to act cool. Though I have no idea how he got the word dog. Because they didn't use it back then, and I have never used it before.

"Never say 'dog' again," I said running over to him.

"Sorry. Just trying to act cool," he said.

"Well, that wasn't even cool in 2007. I give you permission to tie up my sister!"

"Who is you sister?" he asked.

Then Jack came in. "Already took care of it! Hold your applause! Sorry, she was bugging me."

"Thank you Jack! You finally see it though my eyes!" I said thanking Jack.

"How could you tie up a poor defenseless girl?!?" Will

"You mean like you did?" Jack and me both said together.

"Not what I meant! And I said sorry for that!" he stated.

"Will, No!" I yelled. Yes, he was heading for the door to let Jenna go.

"It isn't fair. What did she do to you?" he asked stopping to turn around.

"Plenty! She pushed Peter, herself, and me off the ship, she made me blackout, she…she…she did plenty of other stuff too. Including trying to steal Peter from me! Now, you wouldn't want a ten-year-old brat dating you brother would you?" I said pulling his arm back.

"Never mind. Leave her down there!"

**  
**


	6. This Is All Your Fault!

Chapter Six

**This Is All Your Fault!!!**

It was a dark and stormy night…just kidding!!! It was about 6:47 in the morning, and I was watching the sunrise.

"**Uhmmmm…Jack," I said poking his shoulder.**

"**Not now, I am busy."**

"**But Jack!" I said starting to get worried.**

"**Go away!" I could tell he was starting to get annoyed. **

"**Jack!!!" I said now turning him around.**

**Right as he turned around he knew what I was trying to tell him, "Oh, great!" There was another pirate ship. But by the time he had noticed it, some of the pirates had already climbed onto our ship. "Peter! Get over here!"**

"**Yes?" he said running up to us.**

"**Take the girls and lock all of you into my room. Here is the key," he said grabbing the key around his neck and handing it over to Peter. Peter went without question. Peter grabbed my arm and Jenna's too. Elizabeth just followed us with Lilly. I have no idea what happened while we were in the room, except for the fact that we lost. After about two long hours, someone knocked the door down. **

"**You kids are coming with us," said three men grabbing us by the arm. Jenna was trying to fight them, but every time she did they gripped her tighter. I didn't even try to fight. My thoughts were, if they were going to kill us, fine. I had gotten everything and even more than I had expected in life, and also if I died, uhmmm…I don't know. Because I didn't go down fighting, and I didn't go down in honor because I was a pirate. Oh well.**

**Well, they didn't kill us like I thought they would, all they did was lock us in the brig and that is it. They had Elizabeth, Lilly, Jenna, and me in one. And they had Peter, Will, and some other people in the one next to us. And poor, poor Jack was all alone in the one on the other side of us.**

"**Jack this is all your fault!" I said pacing. **

"**How is it my fault?!?" he asked. I could tell he was mad. The crew was still on the Black Pearl and we were on some ship we didn't know. The weird thing was, the other pirates didn't even what the ship, they only wanted us.**

"**If you had listened to me we wouldn't be here in the first place!" I shouted starting to freak out. "And am I the only one who is starting to freak out here?"**

**The guard was starting to laugh at me. "Peter, control your girlfriend," Jack said lying down on the floor. **

"**I am not a dog! Nothing can calm me down right now! We are going to be killed!!!" I shouted. Now the guard was laughing even harder. "And will you SHUT UP!?!" I said looking at the guard, and then he got quiet.**

"**Lana," Peter said grabbing my hand through the bars, "we will be fine. Nobody is going to die, we will fine a way to get out of here."**

**Ok, so I could be calmed down. "Ok."**

**It has been about six hours and everyone was asleep, except me. What was I doing up you might ask. I was the only one actually trying to get out of this stupid little cage. I am not a cat, dog, hamster, rat, bunny, or _ANYTHING _ that is suppose to be in a cage. **


	7. Captain

**Chapter Seven**

**Captain**

**For the last two hours I have been filing the bars down. Well, guess what? That only works in movies, if it doesn't work they shouldn't show it on TV! By now everyone was awake again. "Hey, guard person?" I said trying to get his attention.**

"**What do you want?!?" he snapped back.**

"**Why are we in here?" I asked him.**

"**Well, the British want Jack and they are paying us to bring him and all the women."**

"**Then why did you get us?" Peter asked referring to him and Will. **

"**Because you are the little girl's weakness. And the older one is the lady's weakness."**

"**Why do they want us though?" I asked him trying to get all the information out of him. **

"**Because they want to hang Jack and…and I don't know why they want the girls," he said. "Sorry, I cannot tell you anymore."**

"**Please?" Jenna and me said together doing the puppy dog face.**

"**No, sorry." He said looking away. "I have already told you too much."**

**After about an hour later I fell asleep and this time I was the only one asleep. I think I slept for about three hours. When I woke up I was still in the same spot, with the same people, in the same clothes, and on the same ship. I was hoping it was a dream. A few minutes after I woke up we all toppled over. The ship docked. I was guessing that we were now in Port Royal.**

**"Welcome to Port Royal!" A cheery voice said about fifteen minutes later. Then ten navy people came down the stairs each grabbed one person. When they took us out onto the deck of the ship, we all squinted at the sight of the sun. "Well, well, well," said one of them. "Looky here! We have Jack Sparrow."**

**"Captain," Jack muttered but they ignored him.**

**By now we were off the ship but still near the dock. Behind the guy talking to us, I saw it. I saw the brand. They were going to brand us as pirates. "Boy," he said pointing at Peter. "You first."**

**I could tell he was trying to be brave for me. He was pretty good at it. When the iron stick hit his flesh he didn't even flinch. But I could see his eyes were staring to water up. But he didn't cry all the way. This time he didn't even say anything, he just pointed to Will. When the brand hit his skin, he jumped a little then it was over. Now he pointed at Jenna. "Haha!" I said as she walked up. As they branded her she stuck out her tongue, and they pressed it even harder into her wrist.**

**Next was Elizabeth. Then was cute little Lilly. When they did her she started screaming her little head off. But they didn't care.**

**Next was me. The moment I was dreading. I walked slow, really slow hoping that something would happen so that I wouldn't have to get branded.**


	8. On Top Of Spaghetti

Chapter Eight

On Top Of Spaghetti

I wasn't good with pain. As they got ready, I saw Peter through the corner of my eye. He was trying to break free of the man's grip, but he was too strong for Peter. As the man put the brand on my wrist is started to cry a little, it hurt really bad but I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't.

They held it extra long for me. I guess they wanted to torture two people. It hurt me because of the physical pain, and it hurt Peter because of the fact his girlfriend was being tortured. They held it on for about five minutes before I fainted. Yep, my trademark, fainting. I fell to the hard wood ground and I could tell they let Peter sit onto the ground next to me, I am guessing they were still holding him though. He said nothing; none of them said anything. All I could hear were footsteps. They were taking them to the prison, and they were just leaving me there. Then about fifteen minutes later I felt someone pick me up and take me to the prison too. When we got there they just walked into the cell and drop me from six feet in the air. OUCH!!! I thought, although I could say anything. I'm not sure about this, but when other people faint, they might not be able to tell what is going on, but me, I can I don't know how but I just can.

We have been in the prison for about two hours when I woke up. "Hey Will?" I asked a few minutes later rubbing at my wrist. It still stung.

"What?"

"I thought you knew how to get out of here. You did in the movie," I said as I looked at him.

"Well, they changed the cell doors by now."

"Bummer," I said looking at Jenna. "Hey how long has it been since she moved?"

"An hour," Jack said. "Hey! Let's kill her off and eat her! I'm hungry!"

"Fine with me!" I said poking her with a stick.

"Quite it!" Jenna screamed. "And you are not going to eat me, Jack!"

"Oh, you heard that? Oops," Jack said.

"**On top of spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese,  
I lost my poor meatball,  
When somebody sneezed.**

**It rolled off the table,  
And on to the floor,  
And then my poor meatball,  
Rolled out of the door.**

**It rolled in the garden,  
And under a bush,  
And then my poor meatball,  
Was nothing but mush.**

**The mush was as tasty  
As tasty could be,  
And then the next summer,  
It grew into a tree.**

**The tree was all covered,  
All covered with moss,  
And on it grew meatballs,  
And tomato sauce.**

**So if you eat spaghetti,  
All covered with cheese,  
Hold on to your meatball,  
Whenever you sneeze." I started singing. By the time I started singing it again Jenna had joined in.**

**Then Will interrupted us. "What are you two singing?" By now everyone was hot, tired, and wanted to get back on the ship.**

"**On top of spaghetti!" Jenna and me both said together. **

"**Well, will you shut up?" he then asked us.**

"**No," then we started singing again.**

"**What is going on?!?" a officer asked coming over to us.**

"**We were bored so we started singing! Did you like it?" I asked. **

"**No! It was horrible! Hey, you come here. I want to ask you a few questions." He said pointing to me.**


	9. I Have the Right to Remain Silent

**Chapter Nine**

**I Have the Right to Remain Silent **

"**You know I have a name, it is Lana."**

**Then he let me out, I didn't even try to run away, and he knew I wouldn't. "Ok, first, tell me everybody's name."**

"**I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against I in a court of law. I have the right to an attorney. If I cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for me."**

"**What are you talking about?" he asked me confused.**

"**Well, you never read me my rights. So, I decided to read them to myself."**

**"Officer, over here!" Jack called. "I can explain all this."**

**So he went over and left me all alone. And Jack explained that Jenna and me were sisters that hate each other and that we came from the future. Then he grabbed me by the arm. "Get back in there!" he said throwing me onto the cell ground. "Future!" he said as he left. **

**Then after he left I started smiling and laughing my head off. "Lana, did you steal any of my rum earlier today?" Jack asked scared.**

"**We can get out! We are free!" I said in between laughs.**

"**Lana, what are you talking about?" Peter asked me looking worried.**

**I said nothing. All I did was pull the keys out from underneath my shirt.**

"**Free at last!!!" I was crazy! I was hysterical! I was just so excited that we could get out I was laughing my head off. Then Elizabeth took the keys from me and unlocked our cell. **

"**Hey! What about us?" the guys asked as we started leaving without them. **

"**Oh, sorry, I thought you wanted to stay in there. My mistake," Jenna said unlocking their cell.**

"**Yes, that was your mistake," Will mumbled. **

**After that we managed to sneak out without getting caught by the sleeping guard. Then we got out to an area where we could jump into the water and meet up with the Black Pearl, who was circling around the area by now. Jack jumped first. Then it was Will, Elizabeth, and Lilly's turn. Next was Jenna. And that only left Peter and me, and I wasn't good with water if you haven't noticed yet. "Lana come on," Peter said looking around to make sure no one was coming.**

"**Peter, I can't. You know how bad I am with swimming." I said trying to talk in a soft voice. **

"**Come on, we will jump together," he said holding out his hand. I grabbed his hand tight, as tight as I could. And we jumped. As we hit the water I gripped his hand even tighter. As we went under the water I was, like, really scared, but I did feel Peter kiss me but I was too scared to notice that much. When he gentle brought us back up to the surface of the water, everyone was staring at us. **

"**Peter and Lana swimming in the water K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jenna started singing. "Ha! Lana you are blushing!" **

"**Shut up!" I shouted letting go of Peter's hand and getting ready to pounce on Jenna. **

**She started swimming around Jack. She was a much beter swimmer than me. "Girls, girls, girls! This is flattering that you are swimming circles around me, since I am better then all of you, but this is not the time! You can do that later, when we get back on the ship," Jack said separating us, and never letting go of a chance to brag.**

**Then I grabbed Peter's hand again and we all swam to the Pearl. After we got on, we all went to sleep for a while. **


	10. Can I Have Your Gun?

**Chapter Ten**

**Can I Have Your Gun?**

**It has been nine long months. Only three more until Jenna can finally go home! It was about noon and I was out reading a book that Jenna had brought with her. "Will! Peter! Lana! Somebody! Help!" I heard Jenna cry as she ran passed me with Jack following with his gun.**

"**What did you do this time, Jenna?" I asked as she passed me again. **

"**She stole my rum!" Jack yelled firing his gun but missing. I could tell he was just trying to scare her, not kill her. But I wish he would.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know! Ask her!" He shouted.**

"**I was, but you answered instead," I said and looked at Jenna. **

"**I got bored, and I wanted to know what it tasted like!" she said as they circled me. **

"**Oh, you needed six bottles to have one taste?!?" Jack said shooting again.**

"**Ok, Jack. Carry on," I said giving him permission to kill her.**

"**Lana!" I heard Jenna shout as I left.**

"**Not my problem!" I replied back.**

* * *

"**What's wrong, love?" Jack asked coming into the rum seller. **

**I had been in here crying for a while now. "Peter is wrong! Jenna is wrong! I am wrong! Everybody and everything is wrong!" I screamed backing into the little dark corner.**

"**Would you like to talk about it?" he asked sitting on the floor next to me with his new bottle of rum. "I've got time."**

"**Can I borrow your gun, Jack?" **

"**Whoa now! Killing yourself is _NOT _the answer!" **

**Ok, then. Can I kill Jenna?" I asked hopefully.**

"**No! Now, tell me what happened," he said putting his arm on my shoulder.**

"**Fine. Ok, so when I woke up, I was going to watch the sunrise as usual. Well, when I got to there I saw Peter and Jenna kissing. How can he do this to me? He promised!!! Then I ran in here hoping no one would find me and I would die in a little corner like this one here. But, no, you had to ruin that! Now, if you could just leave, so I can go on dying, I would appreciate it very much. Good-bye." I said squishing farther into the corner.**

"**Ok, good-bye." Then he left, thankfully. **

"**Hey, have you seen Lana?" Peter asked seeing Jack come out of the rum seller. **

"**Why should I tell you, you cheater? You know, I am all for the cheating, but not when the girl chose to stay in the past with you, instead of going home to her family and friends!" Jack replied.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Lana is in there crying her guts out because she saw you kissing her _little _sister!" Wow! Jack is standing up for me! **

"**That is what I needed to talk to her about! Jenna kissed me! She saw Lana coming and wanted to make her mad because she didn't help when you were trying to shoot her." Peter said defending himself.**

"**Uh…oh," Jack said looking for something.**

"**What?"**

"**I left my gun in there." **

"**So?"**

"**She was talking about killing people! Who knows what she might do!" He said running back with Peter close behind. **


	11. Uhmmm it's my gun

**Chapter Eleven**

**Uhmmm…it's my gun**

**When Jack opened the door he found me in the same little corner as when he left me. I was just sitting there, rocking, in fetal position. _Rock, rock, rock. _Ok, I'm bored! Then Peter came over and he tried to take my gun! Well, actually it was Jack's gun, but it was in my possession, which may be a bad thing. "Hey! You tried to steal my gun!"**

"**Uhmmm…it is my gun," Jack corrected. **

"**Go away!" I screamed pushing Jack out the door. It felt kinda bad, because he was trying to be nice and I was just shutting him out. "I hate you!!! WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY LITTLE SISTER?!?"**

**Oh my gosh!!! I cannot believe it! He slapped me right across the face. I never thought he would do that! It stung, really bad. And my face turned bright red. All I did was fall down crying. "Are you ok now?" he asked kneeling down. **

"**No! You just slapped me! How could I be ok?" I yelled running out the door into Elizabeth's room. I fell right onto the bed. **

"**Lana? What's wrong?" She asked. Lilly was with Will and he was…somewhere. When I looked up at her she saw the bright red mark on my face. "Lana who did this to you?"**

"**Peter!" I said shoving my face into the pillow.**

"**Why would he do that?" She asked lifting my head up and looking closer at my red mark. **

**So I explained it all. How I saw them kissing, how Jack left his gun in there, and how I wasn't _REALLY_ going to kill myself. How Jack and Peter stormed in there, how Peter slapped me, and that is about it. "I should have gone home when I had the chance! I shouldn't have stayed here! And now I can never go back!" **

"**Now don't say that! You have had a lot of fun here and you love Peter."**

"**Not anymore I don't!" **

"**Don't say that. You know you still do, you just have a few problems to work out. And they all have one source."**

"**Jenna," I said getting up to leave. **

"**Whoa, now. I will handle this part. You handle Peter." She said walking out the door.**


	12. Maybe I Don't Wanta!

**Chapter Twelve **

**Maybe I Don't Wanta!**

"**Hey, Peter," Elizabeth said as she passed by. She was leaving to talk to Jenna, but she thought she should make a detour. **

"**Yeah?"**

"**How could you do that to Lana?" She asked walking closer to him.**

"**Do what?" **

"**Slap her right across the face! You know she loved you, now she isn't really sure. And you picked perfect timing too! She is almost 17 and she has been here with you for three years now."**

"**I slapped her because she was screaming at me, she had a gun, she saw her little sister kiss me, she was going crazy, and I am having a horrible day! I wanted to ask her something but I chickened out!"**

"**So you take all your frustrations out on her!?!" Elizabeth shouted starting to get highly annoyed.**

"**Well, sorry! I wasn't really thinking then!" Peter shouted back.**

"**Well, you need to apologize to her, not me. She is in my room."**

* * *

**  
Then Elizabeth saw Jenna looking at the sea. She grabbed her by the arm (Elizabeth is very aggressive today) and whirled her around. "Hey Elizabeth! Whatcha doin'?" Jenna said as if nothing was happening. **

"**Why would you kiss Peter just to make Lana mad? You know she almost killed herself with Jack's gun."**

"**Well, he shouldn't have given her his gun. And I didn't think she would go that far." Jenna said pushing Elizabeth off her.**

"**Well, she did. And now Peter and Lana are mad at each other and they _were_ the perfect couple. What do you have to say for yourself?" **

"**Cool!" That really ticked Elizabeth off. She took Jenna by the arm (again) and went over to Jack.**

"**Jack, give me your gun," she said as she tightened her grip.**

"**Maybe I don't wanta!"**

"**NOW!" She shouted.**

"**Ok! Ok! But what are you going to do with it?" He asked handing over the gun hesitating thinking of all the things she COULD do with it.**

"**Maybe I don't wanta tell you," she mocked. She turned her head towards Jenna and held the gun up to her head. "It might be in your best interest to say sorry to both Peter and Lana." **

"**Elizabeth we both now you wouldn't shoot me." Elizabeth cocked the gun. "Fine! I will apologize! But don't you think you are going a bit overboard?" All she did was stare at her with an evil look in her eye. "Never mind," Jenna said getting scared and ran off. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, after Elizabeth left, Peter walked in. The first thing he did was sit next to me, which was a bad idea right now. Guess what I did, even before I said anything? I slapped him right back. "I guess I deserved that," he said smiling.**

"**Why are you smiling?!? I just slapped you back! You are supposed to be mad!" I stood up and started pacing again. "Well, why are you smiling?!?" I said after a long pause.**

"**You are cute when you get mad. Your forehead wrinkles and you start to blush a bright pink," he replied standing up and walking over to me. At first I pushed him away debating in my head whether or not to forgive him. It was like in the cartoons, little mini-mes appears on my shoulders. One side says no, the other says yes. And I am caught in the middle wishing they would just _shut up!!!_ **


	13. Do You Know Something I Don't Know?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Do You Know Something I Don't Know?**

**Well, I had no clue what to do. The devil on my shoulder was saying, "He kissed your sister then he slapped you like it was your fault! And think about it Lana! It isn't like you are going to marry him!"**

**While the angel was saying, "Come on, Lana! Don't listen to the devil! Forgive him, you love him. And who knows, you might end up marring him in a couple years or _months_!!!" **

"**Do you know something I don't know?" I asked the angel aloud.**

"**What?" Peter said confused. **

"**Maybe," the angel said, then they both disappeared together. **

"**Nothing," I said then kissed him.**

"**Now, I know I deserved that," he said picking me up and twirling me around like we were dancing. Then he told me everything about this morning and I believed him.**

**Then Jenna came in and said sorry, as promised.**

* * *

**Well, nothing has really happened since the last time I talked to you. Except my birthday, now I am 17!!! And only six more weeks until Jenna leaves! I'm so excited (so is everyone else)!!!**


	14. Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Beauty and the Beast **

**"Jack, what are you doing to us?" Peter asked. Jack was, for some odd reason, tying us up to chairs.**

"**You are going to see a marriage councilor! Aren't you just so happy?!?" **

"**Who is the councilor? You?" I said sarcastically.**

"**Yes!" Oh…great! This is going to be so much fun! NOT!!! "So how do you feel about your marriage?"**

"**We aren't married! Now let us go!" I screamed rocking around trying to break free. Well, that didn't work out. I fell over onto the floor and couldn't get up. It reminded me of the commercial about life support or something. Where the old lady says, "Help! I have fallen and can't get up!" I always hated that commercial, but now I need life support to get up, AND I AM ONLY 17!!! "Jack? A little help here?"**

"**I thought you didn't need any help," he said turning his back to me and crossing his arms.**

"**Fine, if you help me get up I will sit through this stupid meeting."**

"**Works for me!" He said pushing the chair upright. He still didn't untie us, but at least I wasn't on the ground anymore. **

**I had to sit through that for two hours, and trust me, I would have been bitten by a snake and died a long painful death. Yes, it was that bad. To bad this time I didn't faint.**

* * *

"**Jack? Can we go to Tia Dalma's?" I asked one morning. It was weird, every morning we were the ones to get up first. When everybody else would come out, they would see Jack and me just standing near the railing, watching the sunrise.**

"**Well, actually, we were already headed there. We should be there tomorrow."**

"**Cool," I said already thinking of how I would word me question without sounding rude.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**This morning we arrived at Tia Dalma's. By now I was almost there, I had asked the others to let me go first.**

"**Hello, child. Please come in," She greeted me as I walked up.**

"**Hi Tia!" **

"**No," she said at random. I had no clue what she was saying no to _yet_. **

"**What?"**

"**Your question. The answer is no. There is no way for your sister to go home early. But relax, she only has another two weeks here!"**

"**Yeah…unless she decides to stay, like I did. And how did you know that I was going to ask…never mind, I don't want to know."**

"**Go ahead, ask your other question."**

"**Is there any way to see what someone is doing at any given time? You know, like in the movie _Beauty and the Beast_?"**

"**I hated that movie! They stole my mirror idea! But here," she said handing me a mirror. "Just state the name of the person you want to see and in what year."**

"**I want to see me, in two months." The mirror started to glow, I felt it shake a bit. "Hey! Look I cam see myself! Why am I running after a girl? Is that…can it be?" I asked Tia Dalma. "It is! It's Taylor and Anna!"**

"**Yes, my dear. They will come to see you soon, for a very special occasion."**

"**What is the occasion?" I asked getting interested in the conversation. **

"**I'm not going to tell you. I refuse to ruin the best moment of your life." That annoyed me. I hated surprises! Well, let me tell you, this is one time I am someone didn't ruin it for me. You will find out what it is later. **

**Well, then I left and thanked Tia for the mirror. Little did I know I could communicate though the mirror. Then Jack went in, but I didn't really care what he was in there for. Yeah, then we left. **


	15. Follow Me

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Follow Me**

**Ok, so it was only 3 more days until Jenna leaves! (Trust me, I started the count down three months ago!) Well, I was bored today, so I started writing a song. I was testing it out when I thought no one was around.**

**"_In the distant future, voices are calling me, _**

_**Echoing softly 'Come follow me.' In my heart my destiny,**_

_**Softly calls to me, 'Trust me, follow, follow, follow me, follow me.'**_

_**I am so alone you see, won't you come and walk with me? **_

**_There's so much we can do, we can see this through."_ I sang it and then a voice started me.**

**"You know, you are a pretty good singer."**

**"Will, I know for a fact that I am a horrible singer." I was horrible, and if anyone thought I was good, they are tone deaf!**

**"Fine, suit yourself," he said. "Did you write that?"**

**"Yeah, why?"**

**"I don't know? It is pretty good."**

**"No it isn't it is boring. Who calls a song 'Follow Me?' "**

**"You like putting yourself down, don't you?" he asked. Now he was coming over to sit down. But I got up before he could sit.**

**"No, I don't. I just state the truth. Whether you want to believe it or not." Then I left the room and sat by Peter.**

**"What is that?" He asked pointing to my paper.**

**"Oh, nothing," I said folding it up I didn't put it away because I didn't have any pockets.**

**"Ok," he said, then his kissed me.**

**"Hey!" I yelled. Yes, he tricked me! He stole my song! "Give it back!" I was jumping to get it now. Too bad he was a foot taller.**

**"Sing it," he demanded.**

**"No! I am horrible at singing!"**

**"Please?" he pleaded.**

**Why do I give in so much??? "Fine." So I started singing (again). After a few minutes everybody was crowed around. Then, I guess Will memorized it when he saw it over my shoulder. So he started singing too. We weren't a bad duet! Then some of the crew memorized the words and started singing too. After a while, the whole crew was singing, even Jack.**

**"Wow! That was fun!" Jack said walking off.**

**"You are too a good singer," Peter said.**

**"Why is everyone saying that?!?" I asked.**

**"Maybe because it id true?"**

**"No, it isn't!" Then I walked off confused. Well, it is getting late. I think I will go to bed. Goodnight!**


	16. Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirate's Life For Me**

**Tonight Jenna leaves!!! So excited!!! It is about 6:00 p.m., and I wish she would hurry up and go to bed, but I know there is no chance she will go to bed before 10 at least. Too bad.**

"**So…you ready to go?" I said leading her to her room.**

"**Well, actually, I was thinking about staying here. Like you did! Wouldn't that be great?" She said. Then she saw the look on my face. "Lana, you ok?" **

**Then everybody looked at me because I screamed. SCREAM**

"**Lana? Are you ok with that?" **

"**No! You are going home whether you like it here or not! Now get in there and go to sleep!" I pushed her into the room and shut the door. Then I hid around the corner knowing that she would come right back out. "Do you ever listen?" I asked then walked off. **

**I knew she wasn't going to bed for a while so I just ignored her till she did. "Hey, have you seen Peter, Jack, or Will?" I asked Elizabeth as I sat down next to her.**

"**No, I haven't seen them since…since…all day." She said doing that little thing where you blow on their stomach. **

"**Ok. I will go look for them." **

**All of a sudden, I heard a loud _CRASH_!!! I think it came from the rum seller. Well, of course, I wanted to know what it was, who wouldn't? So, **

**I went over to open the door, but then I heard a noise come from the inside. It sounded like someone throwing a shoe at an alley cat, if you have ever heard that before, and if you haven't, you are VERY lucky! My aunt lives by an alley, and every night the same cats come and howl at the moon (I thought only wolves do that). So, her neighbor always _TRIES _to hit it with a shoe, well, he has HORRIBLE aim. So he loses a shoe almost every night, well, not my point, but he is stupid. So, yeah, the cats get really annoying. And you just wasted about 20 seconds reading half of that paragraph that is irrelevant to my point!!! Aren't you just so thrilled!?! Well, back to the story! After a few minutes I realized someone was singing, horribly. I could make out a few verses:**

"_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. **_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. **_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,   
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. **_

_**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.   
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. **_

**_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_**


	17. Burn!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**BURN!!!**

"**What are you guys doing in here?" I asked interrupting. "Normally I am the one locked in the rum seller." Yes, it was Peter, Will, and Jack if you haven't figured this out yet. They were all rather drunk. Jack I expected this from, but Peter and Will? That surprised me, can the apocalypse come so soon? Right now I wasn't so sure!**

"**We needed a place to escape for a while," Jack said striving to get up but failing. **

"**So you lock yourselves up in a seller? Good plan!" I said sarcastically.**

"**Thank you! And we are not locked up in here, Jack has the key, dear." Peter said. He had never called me "dear" before. It was weird.**

"**Yes, he might have the key, but too drunk to use it." Oh! Would you like some ice with that _BURN_!!! **

"**Well…well…ok, you win this round," Will managed to get out. I could tell he wasn't as drunk as the other two. He could actually get up! **

**Well, then I snatched the rum and helped them to their feet. We all walked up onto the deck, then split. I went to my little corner to watch the sunset. Will went to his room to go to bed early. Jack…well…he kinda collapsed on the deck floor, I didn't even try to help him up. And Peter, he followed me.**

**He sat down next to he and leaned his head on my shoulder. (I thought the girls were supposed to do that.) Then he sat up and leaned in to kiss me. I quickly pushed him away. "What was that for?" He snapped. Now I could tell he was drunk.**

"**I don't want to kiss a bottle of rum, or anything that resembles one. And if I did, I would have been in there with you guys drinking my life away!" I didn't even wait for a response. I got up and went straight to my room to find Jenna asleep in the bed. Oh yeah! She gets to go home tonight! Ok, time to go to bed. See ya!!!**


	18. Tortuga

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Tortuga**

**When I woke up I saw that Jenna was not there, although she had left a solar-powered phone charger thing. It was just what I needed! Well, anyway, I had not been informed that we were stopping at Tortuga. We arrived this morning. Peter was no longer drunk and he didn't remember yesterday at all, which was a good thing. Jack and Will went to do…something. And Elizabeth stayed on the ship with Lilly. I went with Peter, I had absolutely no clue where we were going, but I trusted him. First he took me to see all the pirates making fools of themselves fighting at the bar, then he took me to a beach to have a picnic. Then, Peter went into the woods behind us to get something, but he wouldn't tell me what it was.**

**Then when he was back there he heard me scream. "Peter! Peter, help!"**

**He ran out as fast as he could, but it was too late. I was gone. This is, like, what? The second or third time I had been taken away, but not my point. Soon after he came out they took him too. They had to have only one get me, but they had three getting Peter. I don't exactly know who "they" were, so all I knew was that they were taking Peter and me away. They didn't even take us to the same place! **

**They took Peter to a bit better place, and by better, I just mean bigger. Elizabeth and Lilly were already there. At Peter's place, Jack and Will were already there too. Funny how they got us all together but no one else. **

**Peter's place was an old rundown prison. Inside it had three cells about six by six, just enough room for him to lie down.**

**My place was a bar. He locked us in a closet then went out to drink and fight. "What are we doing here?" I asked Elizabeth who was holding Lilly tight to her body.**

**"They want you, Lana. They know you are from the future," she replied.**

* * *

**"What are we doing here?" Peter also asked.**

**"They want Lana, they somehow figured out she is from the future," Will said. "Just let them take her, she wouldn't want you to get hurt too."**

**"Are you crazy?!? I won't let them take her again. This is the third time she has gotten taken from me, and I will not let it be forever this time." He was determined to get me back.**

**"What do you want most?" Jack asked standing up from his nap. He had been there longer than we had so he had spent his day sleeping.**

**"To be with her," Peter replied. And I think it was the truth.**

**"Then go for it, lad," Jack said giving him a slight nudge.**

**Right then Peter tried to open the cell door and it opened without him even trying. Also it helped that there was no guard watching. "You know, these weren't even locked." Then Peter left.**

**"Idiot! Why didn't you try that?!?" Jack said hitting Will in the head.**

**"You could have done it just as well as I could have!" Will said back.**

**They went to the ship and got ready to leave.**

* * *

**"What are they going to do to me?" I asked with my voice trembling.**

**"I don't know. Nobody knows," Elizabeth said. That didn't make me feel any better.**

**I wish Peter were here. Right when I thought that, Peter slammed open the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked as he came over.**

**"I came to save you," he said helping Elizabeth up from the ground.**

**I was so happy that he was here, but I was the one they wanted. If I left they would just do more harm to everyone. I didn't want that. "Peter, take Elizabeth and go. Go far away, don't try to save me."**

**"But why?" He asked puzzled.**

**"I am the one they want not you. If you stay too they will most likely kill you."**

**"I won't leave you here." Man! He was determined, unfortunately. I really wanted him to save me, but I didn't want him to get hurt even more.**

**"Good-bye," I said urging him to go.**

**By now Elizabeth was already on the ship, and I was TRYING to get Peter on the ship too but he just wouldn't go.**

**I started to here footsteps coming to the closet. "Now Peter! Go!" And he left. He went back to the ship and I was there alone. With an evil man coming. I wanted Peter to stay, but my heart said 'Let him go.'**

**Now I was all alone. The man soon came back and took me to a ship. Then, he locked me in the brig, but we never left port.**


	19. Little Girl

Chapter Nineteen

Little Girl

"Jack, we HAVE to go back!" Peter shouted. Peter wanted to go back and get me, but Jack said no.

"If she said for you to leave, she wanted you to leave. And that is final!"

"Her voice said 'go' but her eyes said 'stay and get me out'. And that is what I intend to do with or without your help!" Peter shouted now to everyone.

"If you want to go help Lana, step forward," Jack said to the crew. No one stepped forward. The as Jack started to say something, Will and Elizabeth stepped forward. Then they all stepped forward at different times. Peter just stood there with a smirk on his face. "I guess we are going to save Lana."

I hated where I was. They were pushing me around and playing monkey in the middle with my shoes. It was horrible! Finally I gave up on getting my shoes back and went and sat in the corner looking out the window. "Come on and play, _little girl_." I hated being called "little girl." Nobody should be judged on his or her height! And I am not that short anymore, I am 5 foot 3!

"I am not a little girl!!! And give me back my shoes or else!!!" I screamed. I walked over and just stood there looking into his eyes waiting for what he was going to do or say next.

He drew out his sword and grabbed me arm tight. "I think you owe me a sorry," he said.

"Don't you mean apology?" I sassed back.

He said nothing to that, he just threw me to the ground and ran his sword down my arm giving be a huge cut. "Ouch!" I screamed. Then I fainted because of blood lose. When I woke up, there was Peter standing over me.

"I knew you couldn't go much longer without fainting," he said holding out his hand to help me up. I was still a little dizzy, so I just lay there for a minute. Peter finally got tired of waiting and picked me up (which is what I wanted him to do). Then we got back on the ship and left as fast as we could. I didn't even ask what happened to the other _bad_ pirates, but then are there really any good ones?

* * *

About a week has past since Jenna left and it was starting to get boring. Jack was giving _everybody_ more work except me. I was always left alone with nothing to do. But then, I remembered the mirror that Tia Dalma gave me. So I went to get it and brought it back on deck. I sat in the corner and asked it to let me see my friends in their present time.

Then Anna showed up. Taylor must have been at her house and they were doing make-up in front of the mirror. "When I left you didn't wear make-up! What happened?" I asked expecting no answer.

I heard a scream through the mirror. "Hey? What is happening?" I asked myself.

"What is it Anna Ruth?" Taylor asked her. Yes, her full name was Anna Ruth, but we sometimes call her Anna.

"Lana is in my mirror! She was talking to me!" She shouted.

"You can see me?!? AWSOME!!!" I shouted.

"Lana! How did you get in my mirror?" Anna Ruth asked (sometimes she could be a dumb blonde).

"I'm not weirdo! I am talking to you through a mirror Tia Dalma gave me. But I am surprised it worked!"

"So…how are things?" Taylor asked as if I was there with them after all these years.

"Well, Jenna left! And things are working out between Peter and me."

Ok, so we talked for a while. A long while then they had to go to bed. So…yeah. I guess I should too.


	20. Shoot

**Chapter Twenty**

**Shoot**

**Then next morning when I got up I went outside for my usual sunrise. But this one wasn't usual. As soon as I got out there, I noticed Jack was standing in my spot. If he is in my spot, he gets what he gets. That is how I thought of it. I quickly shoved him out of my way. "Hey! What was that for?" He asked.**

**"It's not my fault you were in my spot, now is it?" I replied.**

**"You nervous?" he asked me.**

**"About what?" I asked. "Do you know something I don't know?"**

**"I always know something you don't know." How dare he!!!**

**I play punched him and he did it back. I was a game, but he could always win. I was a little weak girl, and he was a little strong weirdo. Yes, I know I am so nice. Jk. **

* * *

**Later, I was sitting on a chair talking to Anna Ruth and Taylor on the mirror (man, that sound weird).**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. What were we talking about? None of your business. Just because I am posting a large portion of my life on the Internet (which wasn't even invented yet in 1721) doesn't mean I have to tell you everything! Ok, let's move on!**

**I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Peter. "And is this Peter?" Anna Ruth asked.**

**"Yes, this is Peter."**

**"He is hot! Oops did I say that out loud?" Taylor asked.**

**"Yes," Peter replied although no one was supposed to answer. "It is rather hot out here."**

**"That is not what she meant Peter. I will explain later," I said looking back again.**

**"Can I borrow you for a minute Lana?" He asked.**

**"Sure. Bye guys!" I said turning off the mirror by a little side button.**

**He pulled me into the rum seller. I am spending a lot of time in there lately. "I need to ask you one more question Lana."**

**"Ok, shoot," I said not knowing that he didn't know what shoot meant besides with a gun.**

**"Why would you want me to shoot you?"**

**"Shoot means go on and ask," I explained.**

**"Ok. Lana," he knelt down. "Will you marry me?"**


End file.
